


【DMC】Shadow。（VN）

by SyuriMow



Series: VN日常系列 [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 20:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyuriMow/pseuds/SyuriMow
Summary: 非典型性VN。角色属于卡普空 OOC属于我。





	【DMC】Shadow。（VN）

**Author's Note:**

> Between the desire and the spasm, between the potency and the existence, between the essence and the descent, falls the shadow.  
——T. S. Eliot（Thomas Stearns Eliot）
> 
> 在渴欲和情感迸发之间，在潜能和存在之间，在精神与继承之间，总横亘着一道阴影。  
——托马斯·斯特恩斯·艾略特（诗人、评论家、剧作家，1888-1965）

但丁觉得尼禄和维吉尔之间的气氛怪怪的。

清理完魔界的树根后他和维吉尔回到了人间，自打维吉尔踏进事务所的那一刻起，尼禄就表现得十分奇怪，倒不是说他们自魔树一战后相处得有多剑拔弩张，作为错过彼此人生二十年的父子，但丁反而觉得尼禄有些过分亲近维吉尔了。

尼禄总在无意识地接近维吉尔，吃饭时，出任务途中，甚至战斗的间隙，虽然尼禄没有任何语言上的明示，但赤裸的动作和眼神将他的意图表现得一清二楚。

他观察他，接近他，借着战斗或是别的名义产生肢体上的小触碰，有时掌心擦过他的掌心，有时肩膀越过肩膀，又在得逞后以最快速度将动作回归正轨。

对此维吉尔也没表现出特别的反感，反而泰然地将尼禄若有似无的示好全盘接受，甚至还有那么一丝受用。

作为唯一的旁观者，但丁还没来得及庆幸尼禄和维吉尔没有发展成半魔双子“见面三句先拔剑”的相处模式，便察觉到事情并非他想象的那么简单。

但丁自认为什么风浪都无法撼动他坚强的心脏，直到他撞见这令人震惊一幕。

这天忘记带委托用材的但丁半路折回事务所取东西，谁知刚推开门，他便僵在了原地。

事务所客厅小小的窗户边，尼禄在亲维吉尔。

但丁花了十倍的定力才没将手里的叛逆丢出去，他被石化般怔在事务所门口，身经百战的恶魔猎人突然觉得他住了二十年的事务所竟是如此的陌生，陌生到他都没有勇气抬腿迈进门。

尼禄还真不是字面意义上的亲了维吉尔一下那么简单。

但丁突然有点痛恨起半魔人优秀的感官，毕竟几米开外那两条缠绕在空气里的舌头着实太过显眼，还有尼禄若有若无的气音和湿乎乎的水声，全都一丝不落地传进了他的耳朵、钻进他的脑海。

吻得认真的尼禄似乎没有发现门口有人，他水色的眼睛凝视着维吉尔的脸，清澈的瞳孔里氲着渴望、氲着柔情，甚至还有些许迷恋。

而维吉尔呢，他只是淡淡瞥了但丁一眼，便继续心安理得地享受起尼禄绵软的吻，并在尼禄将舌尖探进他嘴里时夺回主权，勾起他粉嫩的舌头缓慢而温润地搅动，纠缠着掠尽他肺里所有空气。

尼禄被亲软了腰，优雅的腰线全然下塌，他双手撑着窗沿，上半身紧紧贴在维吉尔的胸口，而维吉尔的手随着他呼吸的节奏摩挲着他弯成漂亮曲线的脊骨，时不时轻缓地按压几下。

“Father……”交叠的唇瓣分开时扯出一道暧昧的银丝，尼禄舔舔嘴唇上残留的晶亮的津液，撑在窗台上的手不自觉地环上父亲的肩头，“Give me more…”

尼禄的声音完全不像平时那个阳光透明的男孩，但丁都不知道他还能发出这么甜腻柔软的音节，他乖顺地窝在维吉尔的胸膛里，眯着眼睛享受着父亲轻柔的安抚，蹭动着腰讨要起更多触碰。

维吉尔轻笑一声，收紧双臂带领怀里的儿子坠入更甜腻的深渊。

这他妈真的是我认识的尼禄吗？！

但丁不禁在心里呐喊，可他内心奔腾的呼喊并打断不了眼前诡异又温情的画面。

*

这仅仅只是但丁“噩梦”的开端，暂且先不谈他怎么渡过接下去混乱的时间，他开始更频繁地撞见维吉尔半揽着尼禄的腰亲吻他的画面，从清晨到傍晚，从事务所里到事务所外，尼禄非常享受这片刻的温存，他亲吻维吉尔时的眼神柔软得能化出水来，而那些终日弥漫在维吉尔身周冷硬的气场也因他缠绵的吻变得柔润不少。

但丁知道尼禄在没多久前和姬莉叶和平分手，只不过短短几个月的时间，尼禄改变太多，除去照顾姬莉叶和孩子们的时间，他几乎天天和维吉尔呆在一起，他们之间除了黏糊糊的吻以外倒也算正常，只不过是一同吃饭战斗，出门购物，或者呆在客厅里什么都不做。

于是但丁在心里强迫自己接受——尼禄需要父爱，而亲吻只是维吉尔魔王式表达父爱的某种方法，他不能拿常理去定夺他在魔界呆了二十年的老哥和完美遗传魔王血统的大侄子。

只可惜这说法用到最后，但丁连自己都说服不了。

某天他为委托难得起了个大早，开门便撞见尼禄从维吉尔的房间里晃悠出来，尼禄倒是自然，打着哈欠抬起胳膊向他打了个招呼。

晨光照耀下的尼禄露在T恤外的的皮肤闪着朦朦胧胧的光晕，干干净净得像个坠入凡间的天使，只是男孩那雪白的皮肤上遍布的红痕怎么看怎么刺眼，更别提他修长的腿上干涸的液体。

但丁瞬间觉得自己遭受到了雷轰，连暴击带直击还附加眩晕的那种。

尼禄钻进了浴室，但丁却无法再装作熟视无睹。

他踹开房门，大步走进维吉尔的卧室，卧室里没有开灯，狭小的空间里弥漫着淡淡的魔力的气息。

“草你的，维吉尔，你他妈和尼禄什么关系？”但丁也不顾这还是在事务所，万一开打他根本没钱修被报废的房屋，冲上前揪着坐在床边的兄长的领口大声质问。

维吉尔悠然地看着他，并不打算开口回应的样子，一阵尴尬而诡秘的寂静瘟疫般在空气中蔓延开。

“混账，尼禄是你儿子！”但丁气不打一处来，他死死盯着维吉尔浅灰色的瞳孔怒吼，“正常人类他妈的不会和自己的孩子上床，OK？”

坐落在阴影里的维吉尔突然眯起眼睛，抬起一边嘴角，露出个危险又诙谑的笑。

“ Foolish，Dante.”他冷冷挪开胞弟揪在自己领子上的手，竟只是重复了一遍但丁刚才的话，“You are right，He is 'my' son.”

维吉尔加重着“my”的音节，清冷的尾音又在“son”上拐了个弯，一句简单的归属句被他念出了无法置疑的霸权，但丁心里莫名地生出一丝惶恐，他突然发觉渡过将近四十年的人生后，他好像依然未能完全读懂维吉尔在思考什么。

但丁不记得最后他是怎么退出房间离开的。他好似被抽干血液般浑身冰凉。

*

但丁想找尼禄谈谈。

但他却开不了口。

随着时间推移，但丁能从尼禄身上嗅到愈发浓厚的维吉尔的气息，那是一股激烈占有过后的、从身体内部散发出来魔力交融的气息。

尼禄身体里燃起的魔炎越来越像维吉尔，作战方式也变得更加果决锋利，男孩将父亲所授予的战斗技巧发挥的淋漓尽致，每个小动作都在诉说身体的欢呼雀跃。

尼禄真的变了。他不再是但丁认识的小海岛上那个青涩干净的大男孩，一张纯白的画布被沾染上浓重的墨点，尼禄变得坦诚，变得炽热，他向维吉尔袒露欲望，向他索取爱抚，向他昭示这二十年间一切深埋的渴望。

然而一切又自然得可怕，尼禄守着维吉尔的后背，维吉尔斩尽眼前所有障碍，他们配合得天衣无缝，几乎都没留给但丁什么需要再去处理的事。

维吉尔依然那个维吉尔，和在魔界时一样固执冰冷，然而他确实也在尼禄的影响下微小地改变着。

强硬的战斗不免会令他在委托中受些伤，残留在陆地上进化过后的魔物毒液令半魔人的伤口恢复起来有些慢，尼禄小心地靠过去，而维吉尔只是松松地抱住他，将下巴搁在男孩的肩头小憩着。

这种动作若是换成从前的维吉尔，简直想都不要想。

尼禄亲昵地在维吉尔的耳边说了些什么，水汪汪的眼里冗杂着缠绵爱意，至于具体是哪种爱，但丁根本无法描述。

维吉尔轻哼一声，将侧脸贴上尼禄的脸颊，他是在笑吗？年长者浅淡的笑容熟悉却陌生，纯净到几乎透明，但丁不禁在心里诧异道，几十年来居然还有人能让维吉尔再次露出笑容。

片刻之后，维吉尔突然侧过脸，将尼禄禁锢在岩壁与臂弯之间，轻轻啃咬起尼禄水润的嘴唇。

我的神啊，他们怎么又亲到一起去了。

柔和的晨光为万物笼上一层纱，但丁突然觉得眼前的画面也不是那么违和，青空下相拥而吻的斯巴达父子像副油画般静谧而优雅，然而但丁不想、也没有兴趣欣赏之后的事，于是他叹了口气，提起大剑离开了原地。

*

那天夜里但丁特意在外晃悠到凌晨才回到事务所，打开门他便嗅到客厅潮湿的空气里弥漫着浓浓的麝香。

维吉尔在沙发上睡着，怀里搂着迷迷糊糊的尼禄，两人身上盖着块不大的毛毯，但丁不想去想象毛毯下的光景，仅从维吉尔平日里一丝不苟的马甲被拉到胸口，露出苍白的皮肤上斑驳的咬痕上来看，他也能猜透发生过什么。

尼禄被维吉尔圈在怀抱里，仅从毛毯边缘露出颗毛绒绒的脑袋枕着维吉尔的肩窝，看得出来男孩很放松，一种毫无防备的放松，挺翘的鼻尖随着呼吸在维吉尔光洁的胸口摩擦。

但丁在魔界见过终日无法入眠的维吉尔，而维吉尔，他心里只有力量的魔王老哥，此刻紧绷的肌肉全然舒缓，倚在狭窄的沙发间安然入睡，又在尼禄无意识地蹭进他怀抱时，放松地扬起嘴角。

上楼之前但丁最后望了一眼沙发上两个的他最亲近的人。他骤然间觉得近日来他那些无谓的担心竟是如此可笑。

*

但丁决定不再去定义维吉尔和尼禄是什么关系了。

他想或许维吉尔就是横亘在尼禄二十年间成长岁月间的阴影，他唤醒他的欲望，他唤醒他的渴求，他再度点燃他对爱的盼望。

而尼禄的出现仿佛一道光，照亮维吉尔笼罩于暗影之下二十年之久的灵魂，他继承他的力量，他延续他的生命，他为他彷徨无措的生命带去崭新的定义。

他是他的救赎。他是他的希冀。他满足他渴望爱的心。他又填补他扭曲的情感空白。世上仅存的半魔亲子在错失彼此二十年后再度相逢，自然是无法用人类的常理去定夺他们间的纽带。

或许但丁还需要些时间来接受这一切，但这一刻，他确实为他们感到了庆幸。


End file.
